


Old Bones, Young heart

by Acecreatesthings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: “I want to do more!” Lucretia set down her glass. “Barry and Lup are still working off their bounties why should I get to relax.”“Lup and Barry are working a fulltime job! You know like most people their age?” Kravitz laughed.“I’m able-bodied!” Lucretia protested slapping down her cards. Her wrist made a popping noise and she blinked before sighing and leaning back in her chair. “I don’t know. Sometimes I just wish I could work off their bounties for them”“Well…” Kravitz sucked in through his teeth and Lucretia snapped up.“I can?” Kravitz blinked as she stood up. “How? What do I have to do?”





	Old Bones, Young heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey credit to thepensword on tumblr for this AMAZING idea.  
> Am I going to do more of this? I dunno. Maybe. depends on the response I get to it.

Lucretia handed Kravitz a glass of wine. It had been a week since she had finished helping rebuild after the day of story and song. A week of not having to do anything. 

She was bored. 

So she called up Kravitz for a glass of wine. 

“As much as I enjoy your company” Kravitz accepted the glass. “Why me?” He cocked his head his red eyes studying her intensely. “Surely your family would be better?"

“Taako won’t talk to me. Neither will Davenport.” She shrugged, “Barry and Magnus are more of  beer guys and Lup…” She trailed off before shaking her head. “So I hear you're a gambling man.” She pulled out a deck of cards. “I spent 100 years with the best card player in the multiverse.” She let out a soft chuckle remembering Davenport’s frustration when he taught her how to play. “Think you can take me?” 

Kravitz adjusted his tie and grinned like a predator about to sink its teeth into its prey. “You’ll regret that Madam director” 

“Lucretia” She corrected the pain in her voice evident. “Just. Lucretia. Please.” She handed him the deck. "And prove it." 

* * *

“You’re BORED?” Kravitz demanded holding back his laughter. “Lucretia you saved the entire universe. You helped  _ rebuild _ it! And you’re BORED!?” He placed a card down.

“I want to do more!” Lucretia set down her glass. “Barry and Lup are still working off their bounties why should I get to relax.” 

“Lup and Barry are working a fulltime job! You know like most people their age?” Kravitz laughed. 

“I’m able-bodied!” Lucretia protested slapping down her cards. Her wrist made a popping noise and she blinked before sighing and leaning back in her chair. “I don’t know. Sometimes I just wish I could work off their bounties for them” 

“Well…” Kravitz sucked in through his teeth and Lucretia snapped up. 

“I can?” Kravitz blinked as she stood up. “How? What do I have to do?” 

“Lucretia you’ve more than earned your break-” 

“No, I  _ HAVEN’T _ !” Lucretia snapped. “Now tell me how!” She tensed taking a step backward "Please."

* * *

 

"Where are we going today skeleman?” Lup leaned on Barry casually.

“Oh. Sorry I meant to tell you.” Kravitz opened up his book. “You are hereby released from your duties as reapers” Lup and barry blinked in shock as the black feathers flew from their chest into Kravitz’s hands. 

“What- Kravitz what do you mean? We’ve barely been working-” 

“Your bounties have been taken care of,” Kravitz said shortly before giving Taako a kiss. “I’ll see you tonight love” 

“Later bones” Taako placed a hand on his cheek as Kravitz opened a portal and stepped into the astral plane. 

“So?” Lucretia adjusted her feathered cloak. She was younger now. 20 years younger. Necromantic curses didn’t stick when you’re an immortal reaper for the Raven Queen. Kravitz of all people knew this. “Ready to get to work?” She tugged on her suit pulling out her scythe. A Pen, but spinning it in her fingers shifted it into a full-scale scythe ready to reap whoever dared come near her. Kravitz glanced down at the two feathers floating in his palm.  


"Are you sure you don't want to just relax? Maybe try talking to your family?" 

"No," Lucretia said shortly. "I don't deserve it. They do. Now, what's first?" 

“The Lonely Journal keeper,” Kravitz sighed, “You'll be the record Keeper of death herself, hard to be lonely when you're surrounded by thousands of dead souls and taking their testimonies,” He gripped his scythe. “Do try to keep up.” 


End file.
